


Get ready!

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble, Kinky, M/M, Smut, light non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: This time, Alex and Noel are playing power games in the hotel room.
Kudos: 2





	Get ready!

“Get ready !”  
Alex looms over his sub, dressed in all black, gloves, suit, tie and all.  
He smirks and paces a coupe of times in front of Noel who is on his knees, naked; only a blindfold and hands cuffed behind his back… Alex, touching his tie, his gloves, adjusting his tight clothes, walks around Noel is a slow circle. The air from his movements brushes against Noel’s skin and makes him shiver with sensitivity… The hairs on his body prick from this electrifying touch… Occasionally fabric of Alex’s pants touch his arm or shoulder and it sends unbelievable sensations to Noel’s spine and his heart is racing and he is getting hard. After a long silent pause:  
“Get ready !”  
Alex says in a stern voice, smirks again, the tone of his voice a tiny increment higher, and more playful.  
Noel shivers again… He anticipates his every move, every breath.  
“Get ready !”  
Alex leans and whispers louder in Noel’s ear, a hot sudden breath of these words make him even harder; he is still patiently on his knees, blindfolded, on the carpeted hotel floor, in front on Alex who is playing dom today.  
The room is locked from the inside with a heavy bolt lock, nobody has a clue what is going on right now behind these closed doors. Footsteps in the hallway. Someone’s laughter and lively banter (guests are waiting for the elevator).  
“Get ready ! And don’t you dare make a sound”. Alex articulates each word in a clear manner. He is stern but there is a playful smirk in his voice. Noel can feel the smirk. He is on the edge, and Alex briefly runs his gloved fingers along Noel’s thighs. He hisses and exhales, one more touch like this and he will come before his dom (which would be unforgivable) …  
“I said, not a sound”.  
A slap across his face and Noel’s cheeks immediately heat up as an intoxicating rush of adrenaline rings in his ears. His dick twitches, he is panting and awaiting the next move.

Alex makes him wait, long and silent minutes. He is unapologetic in torturing his sub.  
He steps closer… and closer… until Noel feels the heat of his body under the suit. He finally hears the delicious sound of a zipper being undone. And his skin tingles with another wave of sensation.

Through the blindfold he can sense Alex’s readiness, the warmth of his skin that is so near Noel’s face.  
Alex forces him to open his mouth, holds it open like that with a firm grip of his gloved hand, and thrusts in, with a deep and long push. Another hand is holding Noel’s head from the back, as he picks up speed.  
He won’t stop. He won’t slow down. He is not here to meet Noel’s needs. He will do as he pleases.  
Noel is so close, yet he chokes and gags and can’t breathe. But Alex won’t stop.  
He is moving very fast, in and out, “get ready !” Alex gasps, and his hand is clasping hard at his sub’s head, as he grunts.  
Noel is dying to get out of the cuffs and grab his own cock; sweat is dripping off his face and chest, but he can’t move. He is at Alex’s mercy. And Alex has none.  
Final thrust and the dom collapses on the floor, in front of Noel, gasping and panting. Alex leans over and touches the top of Noel’s cock with his tongue in a quick motion. Just one single lick. And Noel shutters and comes and cries out!  
“You weren’t ready for this, were you?”  
Alex smirks and slowly removes the blindfold…

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new Rammstein trailer “get ready, Amerika”  
> They’re are all hot and macho to the top, in fact too much that the effect is opposite and almost comical. And of course very kinky!  
> This time, Alex and Noel are playing power games in the hotel room.
> 
> PS. The fic has a lot of non-con scenario, but I don’t really want to associate this with a real non-con, (especially in the light of #metoo era) so this is just a hint…


End file.
